


Hey, Catra...

by JadeDragon_04



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ace Entrapta, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soccer, And In Love with My Best Friend, Angst, Background Relationships, Bisexual Adora (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Non-Binary Character, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Competitive girlfriends, Crushing, Darla is the Team Bus, Dorm Rooms, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everybody Lives, F/F, Fluff, Friends of Mara, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, Hey Catra, High School Pranks, Hot Chocolate, I Don't know anything about soccer, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kyle Deserved Better, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Oh no I'm gay, One-Sided Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Past Child Abuse, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Quote: Hey Adora (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Sexual Tension, Shadow Weaver Gets It, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Soccer AU, Trans! Bow, Useless Bisexual Adora, Useless Lesbians, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDragon_04/pseuds/JadeDragon_04
Summary: When the countdown is in it’s last ten seconds, you can always count on your teammates. That’s what Horde Academy teaches. Never question your coach, trust your teammates. So, what happens when Adora finds a new team? Without Catra? Is there trust in old, or should you build new trust? Modern, Soccer, Catradora AU.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 2





	Hey, Catra...

**Author's Note:**

> I love how I’m putting this on here like anyone is going to read it. Anyways, the obligatory this is my first fic, updates will not be regular, please let me know any major issues with grammar/spelling. P.S. I know nothing about soccer, I’m going off my PE lessons, and the cool idea I had.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 - The Promise:
> 
> We see Adora, we see Catra, we see pining, and the fire escape formerly known as the balcony from Ep 1.

There was 30 seconds left on the clock. The rain was pounding. The ball was in her sights, and Catra was lined up, as always, to back her up. This was it. Her chance to prove to Coach Hordak that she deserved top be captain of Force. 25 seconds. She took a deep breath and lined up the shot. The ball arced perfectly, just like she’d spent hours perfecting over the years. The crowd goes silent as it sails towards the goal. The goalie misses, and the sound is deafening. She did it. She won. The buzzer sounds and her teammates lift her up, regardless of the mud. They were the national champions for the 4th year in a row. Their prize is passed to her. She holds the Sword of Protection high, beaming as Catra winks at her. Next year, she’d be captain. And the sword would stay theirs.

~~~~~~~~~~~

*bzzt* *bzzt* *bzzt*

Adora groaned and rolled over. Her alarm hadn’t even gone off yet. Who was texting her this early? She picked up her phone and smiled. Of course.

  
 _ **Catra**_ 😼 _ **: ADORA!**_  
 _ **Catra**_ 😼 _ **: ADORA!**_  
 _ **Catra**_ 😼 _ **: I’m bored. U up?**_  
 _ **Catra**_ 😼 _ **: Come outside, I’m in our spot**_

She hopped out of bed and grabbed her jacket before pulling on boots. Making her way through the dorm as quietly as possible, she jogged over to the oval, pulling herself up to the fire escape.

“Hey Adora.” Catra drawled from above.

“Catra! We’re supposed to be sleeping! School starts tomorrow!”

  
“I couldn’t sleep…” She moves away from the ladder, allowing Adora to finally climb up and sit with her. “Worried about this year, you know? It’s our senior year. Then there’s no more soccer, no more academy, nothing.”

Adora looked at her best friend. They'd known each other since they were tiny. As long as Adora could remember, they were inseparable. Catra was right though. They may not end up at the same universities, even if they both got scholarships.

"It'll all work out Catra, you'll see." Adora took Catra's hand. Maybe now was the time to tell her. "Hey... I wanted to tell you som-"

"Arghh! It's just, even if it does work out, there's nothing to say you won't find someone els- make new and better friends and leave me behind! I'm surprised you haven't already!"

"I won't Catra." Adora bit her lip and thought about it. Was Catra... jealous? Last time they had this fight she didn't say finding someone else. That was a couple thing. Did Catra feel the same? "I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They stayed up on the fire escape, that place that time seemed to stop in, that was all theirs, for a little while longer. Catra holding Adora's hand tightly. Like if she let go, she'd lose her. When the sun began to rise, they walked back to their dorm together, falling asleep on Adora's bed, as she laid there wishing her best friend would see her that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 was written in the hours between packing and moving out, because I wanted She - Ra. I know it's short. But I'll fix it soon.


End file.
